1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink fastening assembly, and particularly to a heat sink fastening assembly for securing a heat sink to a heat-generating component to remove heat from the heat-generating component.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are usually used to remove heat from heat-generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs) and the like, to keep the components at specified temperatures. A typical heat sink comprises a base, for contacting with the heat-generating component to absorb the heat generated by the heat-generating component, and a plurality of fins extending from the base for dissipating the heat into the ambient air.
In order to secure the heat sink to the heat-generating component, a fastener is required. A fastener used for securing a heat sink to a heat-generating component is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0144764 A1. The fastener comprises a pressing member, an engaging member engaging with the pressing member, and a handle engaging with the engaging member for operating the fastener. The pressing member comprises an elongated elastic bent pressing section and a locking leg extending from an end of the pressing section. The locking leg defines an engaging hole therein for engaging with an engaging jut of a retention module which surrounds the heat-generating component. The pressing section defines a slot in an opposite end thereof. The engaging member at an end thereof has a joining part providing a fitting hole for receiving another engaging jut of the retention module. The engaging member at an opposite end thereof has a piercing part passing through the slot of the pressing section of the pressing member. The handle comprises a cam pivotally connected with the piercing part of the engaging member, and a pressing part extending outwardly from the cam for users to operate the handle relative to the engaging member so that the cam is driven to move on the opposite end of the elastic bent section.
In use of the related fastener to secure the heat sink to the retention module, the pressing section of the pressing member of the fastener spans on the heat sink, and the locking leg of the pressing member is located at a side of the heat sink and engages with a corresponding engaging jut of the retention module. The engaging member is located at an opposite side of the heat sink and corresponding to another corresponding engaging jut of the retention module. The pressing part of the handle of the fastener is pressed down to allow the cam of the handle to rotate on the pressing section of the pressing member of the fastener, and drive the engaging member to move upwardly to engage with the corresponding jut of the retention module. Thereafter, the cam exerts a force on the pressing section such that the pressing section deforms and presses the heat sink toward the retention module; therefore, the heat sink is firmly secured to the heat-generating component. However, it needs large free space for the user to operate the handle during assembling the heat sink to the heat-generating component. Furthermore, the operation of the user to the handle is prone to damage other electronic components located around the heat-generating component. This makes operation of the fastener awkward. Finally, the fastener of the related art has a complicated structure, whereby it has a high cost.
What is needed thereof is a heat sink fastening assembly which has a low cost and can easily secure a heat sink to a heat-generating component whilst operation of the heat sink fastening assembly does not need large free space.